gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Boat Challenge
Go through the first checkpoint to begin the test. }} Stunt Boat Challenge is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Cubans leader Umberto Robina from the his father's cafe in Little Havana, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Tommy Vercetti receives a call on the mobile phone he stole from Leo Teal from an unnamed member of the Cubans. After he tells the Cuban that he killed Leo, the the Cuban suggests that he drive to the Café Robina in Little Havana and speak to Umberto Robina. In the café, Umberto confronts Tommy and questions his masculinity. Tommy insults him right back, and Umberto tells him to prove himself by proving he can drive a boat. The Mission Rico, a member of the Cubans, accompanies Tommy to watch him. The boat must be driven through a series of checkpoints, including some sections through narrow canals, and a few ramps. Losing speed, lack of boat handling and patience can make Tommy lose time and eventually fail the mission. As some of the checkpoints are in the air above the ramps which requires the boat to be driven with enough speed, good handling and patience. The checkpoint race must be completed in three minutes or the mission is failed. The mission is also failed if the boat is destroyed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go through the first checkpoint to begin the test. *You have three minutes to get round the course. Post mission phone call Auntie Poulet: Tommy, 'nuf dead man been chattin' about you, my dear. Thought you might need something to make you feel better. So Auntie Poulet make you some stew, aye? Come by me kitchen some time, ok Tommy? Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1,000 and the missions Cannon Fodder and Juju Scramble are unlocked. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" by Cachao. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Radio Espantoso. *If the player equipped a machine gun before triggering the mission, it can be used to kill Rico when they get out of the boat (does not affect the storyline). *Umberto asking Tommy if he dresses like a woman is a nod to the beginning of Scarface, where the police officers ask Tony Montana the same question. Gallery File:Vc stunt boat challenge.jpg|Tommy meets Rico at the bridge to begin the challenge. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC2.png|The boat going through a checkpoint at Leaf Links golf club with Tommy Vercetti and Rico on board. Walkthrough StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy enters the Café Robina in Little Havana to find the man that called him approaching him immediately after seeing him enter. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|An older man wants to welcome Tommy, but the other man tells him to stay put and that he'll handle him. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|The man asks Tommy if he's "the boy" and says that he thinks he is. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy says that he thinks the man has mistaken him for someone else, but the man is having none of Tommy's excuses. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|He asks Tommy if he actually thought he could get away with playing stupid with him. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy tells the man that he doesn't have to play stupid at all, since the man's stupidity is enough for both of them. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|The older gentleman tells the man that Tommy just called him stupid. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|The man responds by calling Tommy a little girl. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|The man finds Tommy's attire laughable and compares it to women's clothing. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|The man finds it funny how Tommy considers himself a tough guy, but wears women's clothing. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy asks the man why he finds something being womanly such a bad thing, and asks if he prefers men over women. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|The man takes great offence at this and says that he loves women and his mother. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy steps down of the argument. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The man asks Tommy if he can drive and maybe help out his gang. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy answers saying that he can drive "like a woman" referencing the man's previous insults. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|The man says that he likes Tommy and finds his jokes funny, before telling him to go to a small dock in Leaf Links and prove his worth by driving a boat. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|The man says that Tommy is going to prove his masculinity with this challenge. Tommy then walks out to go to the dock, while the man returns to his duties. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy arrives at the dock and is met by a Cuban gang member. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|The beginning of the checkpoint course. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|The middle of the course. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|The ending of the course. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|The Cuban gangster tells Tommy that he was impressed by Tommy and sails off. StuntBoatChallenge-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 30 - Stunt Boat Challenge (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 30 - Stunt Boat Challenge|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }} ru:Stunt Boat Challenge Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City